endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
BTR-112 Cockroach
Overview By 2020 many countries have built Infantry Fighting Vehicles with Anti-aircraft abilities. However, many of them are either better at being anti-aircraft platforms than transports, or better transports than anti-aircraft platforms. With the Cockroach, the Spetsnaz Guard Brigade has managed to create a nearly perfect balance. The BTR-112 Cockroach is the IFV for the SGB. It is armed with two 57 mm AA cannons. Their damage output can be increased against heavy units or buildings by adding ATGM systems and it's AA capacity can be further upgraded with a short range air defense radar. The cockroach is the least sophisticated IFV used by the games factions it can however be upgraded to become the toughest IFV in the game. The trade of is that it is not as fast as the other factions so moving the cockroach to trouble spots during a battle is not as effective a tactic as it is for the other factions Upgrades Attack *'HE-FRAG': Increases damage. Cost 100,000 CR *'Gunner's Sight': Increases range. Cost 300,000 CR *'ATGM System': Unlocks special attack: Missile volley. Increases damage. Cost 900,000 CR *'Target Aquisition Radar': Increases Accuracy. Cost 1,200,000 CR *'Fuel Air Shell': Increases Damage. Cost 1,500,000 CR *'Rocket Barrage': Upgrades special attack: Rocket Barrage. Increases damage. Cost 1,800,000 CR *'Turret Stabilization System': Increases accuracy. Cost 2,100,000 CR Defense *'Armor plate': Increases Hit Points. Cost 100,000 CR. Rank - Recruit (one chevron). Visual Alteration - Adds reactive armor plated to the sides and front of the vehicle *'ARENA Active Defense': Increases shield durability. Cost 300,000 CR *'Kontakt armor': Increases HP. Cost 900,000 CR *'Shtora Jammer': Increses sheild durability. Cost 1,200,000 CR *'Ceramic Armor': Increses HP significantly. Cost 1,500,000 CR Mobility *'Power unit': Increases speed. Cost 100,000 CR Ability *'Firing Ports': Increses Rate of Fire when infantry are being transported. Cost 100,000 CR Technological Overview Special features- Can carry one squad of Wolves or Bears. The dual 57 mm autocannons used by the BTR-112 Cockroach are nothing new. 57 mm guns have been used for anti-aircraft purposes as far back as the 1950s. Previous vehicles equipped with these cannons were found to be unsatisfactory for AA applications due to their slow rate of fire and poor fire control systems. This is not the case for the BTR-112. Its modernized 57 mm autocannons are married to a state-of-the-art fire control computer and are deadly accurate against low-flying airborne threats. 88 mm rockets launchers, the same ones used on the KA-65 Howler, can also attached to the BTR-112 for added firepower. Despite its large guns and vast collection of onboard electronics, the BTR-112 can still comfortably carry a full squad of SGB Bears or Wolves. Its size and weight makes the Cockroach a bit slower, but its heavy armor makes it remarkably tough. The BTR-112 is built on the same platform as the KV-20 and is roughly the same size. Its powerplant is also the same as its artillery-focused counterpart. Cockroach Callsigns *Iron Sides *Tortoise *Freight train *Donkey *Steelcage *Armadillo *Goblin *Boxcar *Ursa *Atlas *Express *Vixen Gallery 98dda8a3a9cfa380790032a848be0896.jpg|BTR-112 artwork Trivia *The chassis seems to be related to the South-African Ratel IFV and the G6 howitzer from Denel, while the guns and missiles are located like on Russian combined gun-missile anti-aircraft systems such as the Tunguska, the Pantsir and the naval Kortik. *The guns seem somewhat small for 57 mm, but Russian 30 mm autocannons (especially when a pair of dual cannons is mounted, such as on the 2K22 Tunguska) can be even deadlier, described as sawing a plane in two with a 5000 RPM stream of shells. *Russian IFVs are designated BMP, whereas BTR is a designation used for APCs, which are not indended for use in direct combat. *Such a ramp door makes a firing port-equipped design impossible. To faciliate fire ports, troopers inside must seat back to back, which usually results in a wider exit - or two small doors, like the real-world BMP. The real BTRs have two-piece doors on both sides between pairs of axles (2:2 axle arrangement, as opposed to the Cockroach's 1:2). Category:Spetsnaz Category:Vehicles